The past several years have witnessed rapid advances in the discovery and understanding of receptors that are activated by foreign compounds. As a result, scientific, governmental and industrial interest in these receptors has increased dramatically. Current research on these receptors now encompasses a broad range of scientific disciplines. Thus, our goal is to bring together investigators from industry, government, and academics, post-doctoral fellows, and students to explore the role of xenobiotic receptors as targets for toxicants, carcinogens, endogenous compounds and drugs. The meeting will be held utilizing the established annual symposium entitled "Penn State 's Summer Symposium in Molecular Biology " with the title for this meeting being "Xenobiotic Receptors in Toxicology and Carcinogenesis." This meeting will focus on possible cross talk between receptor pathways as well as how xenobiotics may activate more than one receptor. The meeting has been structured to appeal to individuals in toxicology, cancer research, and endocrinology, with the goal of increasing interactions between scientist in different disciplines that do not routinely attend the same meeting. Another goal is to make this meeting highly accessible to students and post-doctoral fellows by providing partial support for travel and keeping the registration fee low. A detailed web site has been established: http://www. bmb. psu. edu/symposium/.